


Family Celebration

by Trekflower (TrekFlower)



Series: Aug Writting Prompt [24]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Celebrations, Family, Gen, One Word Prompts, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-27 17:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20411929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekFlower/pseuds/Trekflower
Summary: Neelix will find any excuse to have a party!





	Family Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> August Writing Challenge Day 29: Word Prompt: Family
> 
> *Disclaimer: CBS and Paramount own Star Trek. I am just borrowing for fun. All I get is your enjoyment, :)

_'We are family, I got all my sisters with me. We are family get up everybody and sing-‘_

"Computer pause music!" Janeway shouted over the deafening song filling the holodeck. "Neelix what was that?" Captain Janeway asked. 

"Isn’t it festive Captain? I found this little tune in the ships catalog of American Pop Culture of the mid 20th century," Neelix answered. The spotted Talaxian ended his bobbing head with the pause of the music. "I found it quite appropriate for my little celebration."

"And what are we celebrating this time Neelix," she tried to keep a pleasant mood. But she had so many things on her plate, it was hard not to sound irritated to things that weren’t necessary to the operation of the ship. 

"Well Captain, I figured Voyager has grown into more than a crew, it's a family. And I thought what better way to celebrate family then with a little party celebrating the day we all came together," he explained. 

"You want the crew to have a party on the anniversary we were pulled into the Delta Quadrant against our will?" She rubbed her temple. "Did it ever occur to you Neelix that people might not want to have fun on that particular day?" she sighed. 

"Ah, but Captain that is exactly why we need to have a party. To boost morale during this troubled time. As Senior Morale Officer it is my duty to lift spirits whenever possible."

Janeway sighed looking around at the decorations, the food arrangements, and the programmed waiters dressed in bright sequins outfits. It all looked wonderful and what could it hurt. Even she felt a little stressed during the anniversary of Voyager's predicament. She smiled at the little Talaxian, “You are right Neelix Voyager has grown into a family. What time does the party start?"

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos give me joy, thanks for reading :-)


End file.
